Investigation
Episode Five: Investigation is the fifth episode of The Literature Club!. it was uploaded on 23rd July, 2019 and runs 2 minutes and 35 seconds. It contains the first canon appearance of Rem(appears in File Ending, but that was an alternative ending). Plot After Sayori's death, everyone was devastated. Everyone got upset. Sai was lying on the bed, Aryan was looking hopeless, Hannah was crying and Emily was trying to comfort her. Sai stood up and told everyone that they need to investigate what happened, as there has to be a reason she would kill herself. Everyone agrees, and Sai tells everyone that there has to be some evidence. Emily tells them that it is time to go, and they all do. Everyone arrives at Sayori's house. Sai tells people to look in the bedroom first and that Emily and Aryan can look in the kitchen. In the bedroom, Hannah finds a note. Sai asks her about what does it say and she gives the note to him. Sai gets shocked. Hannah asks if she did something wrong and Sai tells her to read the note. Aryan and Emily come to the bedroom, Aryan asks what happened and Sai tells him that they found a note and to read it. Aryan gets shocked after reading it and tells Emily to read it, she gets shocked too. '-- The note --' Just an average girl She always wore a smile She was cheerful and happy for a short while Now shes older things are getting colder Life's not what she thought She wished someone had told her She told you she was down You let it slip by So from then on she kept it on the inside She told herself she was alright But she was telling white lies Can't you tell, look at her dull eyes Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves 'Cause those cuts on her wrist were bleeding through you see She knew she was depressed she didn't want to admit it Didn't think she fit in, everyone seemed to miss it She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed She had no friends at school, all alone she sat And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat But those cuts on her wrist they were no mistake But no one cared enough to save her from this self-hate Things were going down, never really up And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut She knew exactly what she had to do next Just stand on the chair and tie the rope around her neck She wrote a letter with her hands shaking wild, "Look at me now are you proud of your precious child?" But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame, It was the world that should bow down its head in shame She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon, Just don't think it'll all be over soon The chair fell down as she took her final breath, It's all over all gone, now she's greeting death -- In the next scene, an unknown person with a red vest, dark-yellow pants and pink shoes is seen walking, but his face isn't seen. He fully appears in the scene after getting to the house and says "Hello?". The video ends. Trivia # Unlike in DDLC, Sayori is shown to have actually suffered cuts. # The text in the note is copied from the lyrics of Courtney Parker - Her Last Words.